1. Field of the Disclosure
The present disclosure is generally directed to magazine, file, and document organizer and storage products, and more particularly to a stackable and nestable holder for organizing and storing such articles in a vertical orientation.
2. Description of Related Art
File folder racks and magazine holders are known in the art. These articles are typically configured to support a plurality of magazines, folders, documents, or the like adjacent one another and in a generally vertical or standing orientation. These types of storage products are, as a result, relatively tall in nature and relatively wide or deep in order to accommodate a desired width or length of magazine, file folder, or the like. Thus, such products take up a substantial amount of shelf space when shipped, stocked and/or displayed for sale.
The consumption of relatively large amounts of retail shelf space by such products is problematic, as retail shelf space is extremely valuable and manufacturers compete vigorously for adequate shelf space to display their products. Any inefficient use of retail shelf space can lead to a manufacturer's products not being adequately displayed, as well as a reduction in the number of different products a manufacturer may be allowed to display in a given retail store.
Because the profit margin for these items can be relatively small, a means for packaging these items in a compact manner is important for reducing shipment and handling costs of such low margin products.
Typical magazine holders can only be stacked with one other identical holder by inverting one of the holders, rotating it 180 degrees, and placing it on top of and nesting it with the other of the holders. Holders stacked and nested in this manner are susceptible to movement relative to one another, and can be damaged. Thus, additional packaging materials, such as cardboard, Styrofoam, plastic film and the like must be utilized to prevent product damage form relative movement between such holders from scuffing or scratching during shipment and handling.
These types of holders are typically individually packaged or packaged in pairs for shipping. Upon being prepared to be displayed for sale, the products are then unpackaged by the retailer if packaged in pairs.